Under The Same Sky
by SeanFlynnZoey101
Summary: Chase and Zoey work on the same Corporation. He as the General Manager and she as a assistant Designer. Since Chase is in charge, she asks him for a vacation to see her parents and new fiance she has made up just so her family would leave her and her love situation alone, but now Her family wants to meet this mystery guy... will Chase let her just take some random guy? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Zoey 101 and I guess we'll never will**

* * *

 **Under The Same Sky**

Chase was in his office working in some papers that needed to be signed. He was the General Manager at the company called Quest Design Corporation. This couple of day's he's been so busy, since the main manager, Jack had left for his vacation and left him with alot of signing to do and supervising. Chase wanted everything to turn out perfectly, so he maintained himself busy in his office.

There was a knock on His door and he looked up.

"Come in?". He said and lady, with dirty blonde hair entered. She smiled at him and sat in one of the two chairs.

" Hey Zo?". Chase smiled and he placed his pen down

Zoey and Chase worked together, in the same building and in the same field. They went to college together but in the middle of the sophomore semester, Chase had to return to Boston because his father had passed away. They took a break on their relationship, but the break became Permanent, because Chase had to stay with his mom who became really ill after his father passing. They decided to remain as friends, but lost contact. He continued his education in Boston and she in L.A. Then after a couple of years later Chase was transferred as a General Manager to this Corporation, where he meet again with Zoey.

"I know you have a lot of work to do, but can I talk to you for a couple of minutes". Zoey asked.

"Sure, what you want to talk about?". He asked as he leaned back on his chair.

"Well, since your encharged, I was wondering if I could use my 3 months of vacation early... Like starting Today". Zoey asked.

"Why so soon?". Chase asked straightening himself up.

"Remember, when I told you that my family was asking me about my love life a couple of years ago?". Zoey asked and Chase nodded.

"Well, I told them that I had a boyfriend, just so they could leave me alone and they did for a little while, but then a couple of years later they began to ask me about my make believe boyfriend and I told them that he had proposed to me, again... Trying to just make them stop asking me about... You know my love life, and it worked, until now. I have to get someone to pretend to be my fiance, so they can leave me alone for once and for all". Zoey finished and Chase was surprised.

She grabbed her phone and and took out a piece of paper that had a number in it. She placed the piece of paper in the desk and Chase leaned in to take a look at it. It read "McCarty Excort Service".

"Hi, My Name is-". Zoey was cut off by Chase taking her phone away.

"Were you about to hire a service escort? ". Chase asked as he hung up.

"I don't have a choice! I don't have time to go out and meet someone. This is my only option". Zoey told him desperately.

"Zoey, I'm not letting you go alone with a random guy for 3 months. That's just not safe". Chase seriously said.

"Then what am I supposed to do?". Zoey asked desperately.

Chase though for a moment.

"I'll do it".

"You'll do what?". Zoey asked as she took Chase's coffee and began to take a sip of it.

"I'll play your fiance". Chase determined said.

Zoey almost choked on the coffee when he heard Chase. She swallowed hard and placed the coffee back on the desk.

"But Chase, that would be...awkward". Zoey choked out.

"Oh, but it wouldn't be awkward for you to be with a random guy. Come on Zoey? We dated before, so how hard could this be, to pretend to be in love with each other. At least you'll be comfortable with me than with a guy you don't even know". Chase said and She though for a moment, knowing that he was right.

"Okay. I accept your offer, but can you even come with me. I mean you have a lot of work". Zoey asked.

"You know what the best part of being a General manager is?". Chase said as he got up from his chair and grabbing his coffee.

"What?".

"That I can leave everything in charge to my assistant manager, Louis". Chase said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Do you think he'll want to cover you for 3 months?".

"He wouldn't mind. He's been dying to be in charge and what a better time than this one. Jack is going to be back from vacation in about two weeks, so we have nothing to worry about".

"Okay". Zoey said standing up.

"Well have to catch the first plane to Louisiana this afternoon at 5:30pm, so I'll tell Lola to pick me and you up at around 4, since we take about an hour to get to the airport". Zoey said and Chase nodded.

"I'll be ready". Chase said.

"Alright, I'll see you then. Dont forget to sign my vacation papers okay?". Zoey asked as she headed to the door.

"I will, don't worry". Chase assured her.

Just as Zoey was exiting, she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry... ". Zoey began to say but stopped as she saw the person in front of her.

"Michael!". Zoey said surprised.

"Zoey!?". Michael yelled hugging her.

Chase smiled and went to sit back in his chair.

"What are you doing here?". Zoey asked as they ended the hug.

"Well I just moved from Mississippi to L.A, and Lola told me that you two worked here, so I want to talk with the person in charged. They told me that it was room 734, Mr. Matthews General Manager". Michael said as he showed Zoey a piece of paper, not noticing Chase.

"Then come in, he's right in here". Zoey smirked and stepped aside.

"Wait!". Michael yelled and got closer to Zoey.

"Is he nice or mean. Because you know that I'm a sensitive person and if he's intolerable to me and my aspects, then there's no way I'll get anything thru today".

"See for yourself". Zoey motioned him to enter and he did. He looked down at his piece of paper he had in hand, still not looking up at Chase.

"How can i help you today sir?". Chase asked in a deep voice.

"I was wondering if...". Michael stopped as he looked up and a wide smile spread on his face.

"Chase!? Your the General Manager!". Michael said as Chase stood up.

"I am, but don't worry I'm tolerable to you, so you know, your safe with me". Chase joked as he went up and gave his old friend a hug.

"I have some things to wrap up, so I'll see you guys later, and Chase, don't forget at 4 okay?". Zoey reminded.

"Yes ma'am, at 4, I won't forget". Chase replied as Zoey closed the door behind her.

"What's happening at 4?". Michael asked.

"Me and Zoey have to fix a little problem she has". Chase returned to his desk and sat down on his comfy chair.

"Oh...".

"So you want to see if there's a job available for you?". Chase asked, trying to change the subject. He knew if they continued to talk about Zoey, he would not leave that subject alone.

"Yes. I'll do anything". Michael said.

Chase started typing on his computer.

"Lets see here... Ah..We need someone in the packaging department. It's going to be from 7:00am to 6.00pm and it's going to pay $10 dollars and hour". Chase told Michael.

"I'll take it!". Michael excitedly said.

"Okay I'll put you down for an interview, with the main manager, John in two weeks. Can keep yourself alive for two weeks right Michael?". Chase asked as he typed in his computer.

"Your really funny Chase. Yes I'll wait whatever time is necessary, but why can't we do the interview now?". Michael asked.

"Because, remember I have to fix something with...". Chase was cut off by his office phone speaker.

"Mr. Matthews?". A lady voice came through.

Chase stood up and pushed a red button.

"Yes Alice". Chase responded.

"I have Louis waiting to speak with you, should I let him in or wait til your done with Mr. Barrett?". Alice asked

"Umm...". Chase looked at Michael who played with the little flags he had on his desk. He took a quick look at his watch and sighted.

"Let him in Alice, thank you". Chase sat down on his chair and Louis entered.

"Zoey told me you wanted to speak with me... Oh? Hi". Louis greeted as he noticed Michael.

"Hey". Michael responded and quietly listen to the conversation.

"Yes Louis, I was wondering if I can leave you in charge, for two weeks of the Corporation, until Jack comes back". Chase said.

"Really!? Me in charged!? Sure I'll do it! But where are you going?". Louis asked grinning.

"I have some personal issues to take care off, so I decided to take my vacations early. Anyways it's exactly 3:00pm and my plane leaves at 4, so I'm leaving all the stuff you will need here in my office, you know how to use the computer, and if you have any questions call me or ask Alice". Chase explained and Louis nodded.

"No problem, I'll take care of it". Louis replied shaking hands with him.

"Thanks Chase, Hope you fix your problem's". Louis said as he headed to the door.

"Thanks Louis". Chase said and Louis closed the door behind him, leaving Chase and Michael.

"Okay? So your taking your vacation Early and Your leaving Early to fix something with Zoey?". Michael listed.

"What's really going on?". Michael asked.

"I'll tell you, but please try to put a limit to your Questions". Chase pleaded and Michael nodded sealing his lips.

"Well you see, Zoey told me she wanted to take her vacation early because she has some issues with her family. They been bugging her about her love situation and she told her family that she had a fiance, and to make you this story shorter, she was about to hire a escort service to fly to Louisiana with her and pretend to be her fiance, and you know that I wouldn't let Zoey do that, so I offer to play his fiance with her family just to get them off her back". Chase finished explaining and Michael was mouth open.

"You and Zoey? In her hometown? You playing her fiance? That's perfect Chase! You'll finally get Zoey back and be happy...". Michael bagan but Chase stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... I'm not doing this to get Zoey back, I'm doing this to help her, that's all. An so you know, I'm not into Zoey anymore, were just good friends... And who says I'm not happy? I'm very happy with the life I have right now, so please don't start to think that something is going to happen between me and Zoey". Chase told Michael.

"You'll never know what might happen during that trip, anything could happen, more if your playing her fiance. Your going to be holding hands, hugging, stare into each other's eyes and look stupidly at each other, there may even be some kissing happening, and with that you can change a game of playing the fiance, into something very intimate". Michael warned.

"Look Michael, were both very mature adults, what go wrong during this trip if we have everything under control?".

Okay?... Whatever you say...". Michael said as he stood up and Chase looked back at his watch.

"So, you be here in two weeks for your interview with John at, 9:00 in the morning sharp". Chase said as he wrote it in a piece of paper and handed it to Michael.

"Thanks man. I guess I'll be heading out then". Michael said as he grabbed the paper.

"I'll come with you". Chase turned his computer off and fixed some papers on his desk.

"Okay, let's go". Chase told Michael and he nodded.

"Wait! Before we leave... How awkward would it be if you two share the same bed!". Michael laughed.

"Shut up and let's go!". Chase said a little annoyed and pushed Michael out of his office.

* * *

 **Well thats a wrap on Chapter 1.**

 **Hope you guys like It**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Under The Same Sky_**

* * *

It was 3:45, when Chase heard a car honk. Chase grabbed his suitcases and headed out his house. He approached Lola's Van, placed his suitcases on the trunk and sat in the back seat.

"Hey Chase". Lola and Zoey greeted

"Hey". Chase greeted back.

Lola started driving and everyone was silent. Lola looked at Zoey who seem a little nervous as she started at her window. She then took a look at Chase who was looking at his phone. Lola brought back her attention to the road and cleared her throat.

"So? Are you guys nervous about putting into action your little plan?". Lola asked.

Zoey turned and looked back at Chase.

"Umm... I don't feel nervous" Chase replied as he looked up from his phone.

Zoey turned herself back, facing forward.

"I feel exited to go back to to hometown. I haven't seen my family in years, so it's going to be nice to communicate again".

"That's nice". Lola told Zoey.

Just then Lola's phone began to ring.

"Oh man! Zoey can you take my phone out of my bag". Lola said as she pointed to a bag close to Zoey's feet. She leaned down and grabbed her bag. She looked and look and finally found it under a half eaten hamburger.

"Here?". Zoey gave her the phone, a bit disgusted.

"Thanks... Hello?". Lola smiled and answer. Her smile faded into a frown as she began to speak again.

"What Logan!? What! But you told me to take the day off!... But?... Look!... Shut up and listen to me!". Lola angry yelled through the phone. Zoey looked at her, surprised at how angry Lola was. Chase who was texting looked up noticing the argument that was going on.

"I'm not a puppet that you can control whenever you want okay? Yes im an actress, and I know I have Responsibility's, but I've done everything you wanted me to do for the past 2 years... Logan! Don't interrupt me, I'm not done yet!". Lola yelled as she leaned her head to her shoulder, trying to keep the phone in place, and making a dangerous turn, which made Zoey grab her seatbelt tightly and Chase grabbed the back of her seat.

"I'm keeping my day off, because I know that this is the only one I'm going to get for a while. Now you can deal with it and move on with your life or find another actress that you think can tolerate you more than I have... I know that I'm the only one that can tolerate you!... Yeah..yeah I'll see you tomorrow". Lola hung up and groaned. She threw her phone towards the back and Chase who was looking again at his phone felt something coming towards him and in time moved himself to the side just in time.

"Is Logan trying to control you again?". Zoey asked.

"Yess! I can't deal with him anymore. But after I finish this project with him and not going to appear in part 2 of this movie or in any of his movies until he learns to respect his actors". Lola replied annoyed.

"Well you know how Logan is? He likes everything at his way". Chase commented.

" I know, but I thought since I was her friend he would be a little less annoying, but no. He's a pain! He should of leave directing aside and stick with being the hotdog man who hangs in central park".

Chase let out a small chuckle and leaned back to his seat. Zoey smiled at her and Lola grinned.

"Welcome to Logan's weeners stand". Zoey joked, making a manly voice.

Everyone started laughing.

"This just made my day". Lola said as she wiped a tear off her eye. She took a left and parked in front of the airport.

"Well here we are". Lola said and Chase got out to take the suitcases out.

Zoey turned to Lola.

"Thanks for bringing us".

"It was no problem. Good luck to you and Chase. When you have time call me, and tell me how your plan with Chase is going". Lola said with a little smile.

" Thanks, and I will". Zoey said as she got out of the car and joined Chase, who was standing by the drivers door. Lola pulled her window down and smiled at them.

"Hey Lola, before you go... I don't want to sound rude or anything, but don't drive when your angry because I almost died of a heart attack". Chase playfully told Lola.

Zoey looked at Lola to see her reaction. She let out a chuckle and began to open her door, looking at him deviously. Chase smiled and grabbed Zoey's hand and dragged her away along with their suitcases.

"Bye Lola!". Chase yelled.

"Yeah!? Run faster!". Lola smiled as she yelled.

Chase and Zoey ran inside as they laughed.

"Okay, I think we're safe". They went into the line and showed their passports. One of the security guards leaned forward to them.

" Flight 256 to Louisiana leaves in 30 second's ". The man whispered to Chase.

" Wow! Just in time". Chase said as both of them ran to gate 23 and into the plane. Chase who was holding Zoey's hand, released her as they looked for their seats.

"Ah! Look, 4A and 4B". Zoey pointed and she sat by the window while Chase placed some of the luggage on the top shelf. When he was done, he sat down next to her and she caught a whiff of his cologne, musky and woodsy, with a mixture of citrus and spice. It smelled good to her, and made a flutter go through her chest.

Chase's eyebrows drew together. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She glanced away. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

She met his eyes. "Just about today. Being here with you. It's the most fun I've had in a long time."

"I've had a good time with you too". Chase smiled at her.

She adjusted her seat and closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired. I'm going to try and go to sleep". Zoey said as she layed back.

He also leaned back and swung his head back and placed his earphones on.

"Okay. I'll be up for a little while, but I'll turn down the music."

As the plane started to move, Her stomach lurched, and she was worried she might lose her lunch. It's such a long fall. And we'd definitely crash into something solid, the kind of fiery, parts-flying-everywhere crash in the action movies. Chase open his eyes snd started at a full awske Zoey closing her eyes as they plane started to depart. The plane began to gain velocity and started moving up and up and up. Zoey with her eyes still closed held to her seat tight as the plane began to balance it self. Chase looked over at her window and saw all the little cars and buildings below them.

"Is that the Levine Museum that we went too when we were writing our Post Civil War paper back at PCA?"

She opened her eyes to see what he was referencing.

"Yep."

Her eyes moved past the museum to the other buildings, trying to place them. The scary details faded away as she took in all the tiny little squares of different colors laid out in an intricate patchwork of buildings, parking lots, the swirl of the freeway with all the tiny cars, and, off in the distance, the city dissolving into a sea of green trees. Then she noticed how blue the sky was, the tiny cotton clouds stretched all around. Her breath actually caught in her throat at how beautiful the view truly was from up here.

That was when she realized the heaviness in her chest had lifted and her heart rate had returned to normal. She smiled at Chase who was watching her take it all in with a big grin on his face. It was crazy how well he knew her, how he always found a way to push her to do things yet make her see past the fear and enjoy it.

"You're not thinking about the fact you might plummet to your death anymore, are you?"

She'd smack him but decided not to. "Thanks for putting that image back in my mind," she said, but the fear was completely gone, replaced by a lightness, like she'd left all her cares on the ground.

He flashed her another smile and then they were flying across the city, buildings and streets a blur beneath them. He buzzed over to the PCA school where they'd met. She wondered if any of the barely visible people down there were meeting someone for the first time. Someone who might turn into their best friend—someone who would make them go on crazy adventures they'd never dare try alone.

Zoey leaned forward, warmth filling her as she thought of her and Chase's days on campus. "If only I could go back in time and warn my past self of all the trouble my new buddy was going to get me into."

"You still wouldn't have been able to stay away from me," Chase said. "Admit it—I make your life more fun."

"Fun. Dangerous. All of the above." Truthfully, she always liked who she was when she was around Chase. She laughed more and was more spontaneous and funnier and all the things she wished she could be without him but just wasn't.

Just then the airplane began going through some severe turbulence. It began to shake side to side violently As the plane dove toward the water.

…...

"Chase...". She grabbed his arm closing her eyes. Her grip tightened as she didnt heard a response from him "Chase!"

Last minute, the pilot brought them back up, gaining control of the plane again. She open her eyes again and saw Chase grinning.

"That was fun"

"Fun!? hope it was fun for you, because when we come back to L.A we're not taking a plane anymore". Zoey released her grip on him.

"We're taking a private jet?". Chase asked trying to be funny.

"Nope, we're taking the bus". Zoey gave him a teasing smile as his face turned into a frown.

"A bus!? Come on Zoey not a bus".

"Discussion over. I'm going to try and go to sleep". Zoey said as she acomodate herself.

"Wait! Before I forget, here". Chase said as he took his hand bag and took out a white small box. Zoey took it and open it.

"Chase is this a real diamond ring?". Zoey asked astonished as she look at every inch of the ring.

"I think... Look Zoey, I know you have a fake one in your bag, but I don't want your family to think that your "fiance" is cheap. That wouldn't look good on me, so I got you one that I thought your family would appreciate her daughter in having ". Chase explained.

"This must have cost you a fortune!".

"It was nothing really. That ring was my grandmother's ring. You know "A million rain drops, upon your face...". Chase sang and Zoey nodded.

"Well, She gave me this ring a year before she died. It very special to me and my family, so I gave it to you to wear so I can have a good story to tell about this special ring".

" I'm so honored to wear this. Thanks for trusting me with it".

"Sure thing. Now go to sleep. We have 2 hours until we get there so take advantage of this time". Chase said as he readjusted himself and turned the volume of his music up a little. Zoey turned away from him and looked out her window. She once in a while looked at the sparkly ring she had on her finger as a memory came to her mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was 2007, back at PCA during the week of Chase's birthday. A young Zoey dialed a number and waited until a gentle sweet voice answered._

 _"Hello?". The voice came through the speaker._

 _"Hi? Is this Mrs. Matthews?". Zoey asked._

 _"Yes, I sure am". She replied happily. "Who's this?"._

 _"I'm Zoey Brooks I'm one of Chase's...". Zoey began but Mrs. Matthew's interrupted._

 _"Best friend". The lady finished. " Chase always talks about you and your friends, mostly you thought". She explained._

 _Zoey stood there shocked. She heard her cough for a couple of seconds._

 _"Oh man, this cold is going to kill me... Anyways, how can I help you darling?". The granny asked._

 _"Yes... I was wondering if you wanted to come to Malibu and celebrate Chase's birthday with us. He' told me how attached you and him are, so I thought it be a great idea for you to come and join him here". Zoey asked hopping she would say yes._

 _"I'll be glad to go, his birthday is tomorrow, so I'll fly in for the party by 6:30pm". Mrs. Matthew's excitedly said._

 _" Perfect! Chase is going to be so happy ". Zoey smiled. He noticed Logan and Michael entering the lounge._

 _"Yes of course, you can call me when you get here. Okay, see you tomorrow then"._

 _"Bye sweety, can't wait to meet you". The lady said and hung up leaving Zoey with a smile on her face. She closed her flip phone and rushed to the lounge. She saw were Logan and Michael we're and came rushing towards them._

 _"Hey guys". Zoey said as the two boys ended their nonsense of a fight._

 _"Guess what I got Chase for his birthday?". Zoey asked._

 _"What?". Both boys asked interested._

 _"His grandmother! She said she's going to fly in for the party". Zoey excitedly said._

 _"Hope she likes the Beach?". Logan commented as he turned to see Michael._

 _"I though the party was going to be here in the lounge?". Zoey asked confused._

 _"Yeah, but with a beach theme". Michael explained._

 _"Girls have to wear Bikinis". Logan added with a smirk._

 _"So I should tell Chase's grandmother to come in a bikini?". Zoey asked the guys and they both looked at each other._

 _"I guess beach theme is out". Michael told Logan._

 _"Hey! How about a pajama party?". Zoey suggested. Logan turned to see Michael who smirked at him._

 _"My mind!? A pajama party". Michael smiled and Logan rolled his eyes._

 ** _End of flashback._**

Zoey smiled at the memory and leaned her head back into her seat. She looked over at Chase, who was now asleep. She gave him a soft smile and tried to go to sleep too.

1hr and 45 minutes had passed and Zoey wasn't the same perosn as the one who got in the plane. When they'd started the flight, Zoey had looked so pale and worried she was going to pass out, but now she was pointing out buildings as they flew by, only occasionally gripping the edge of her seat when they were slowly preparing to land.

"So, did you find a place for Michael to work?". Zoey asked as she placed her seatbelt on as well as he.

"Yeah, he's going to be in the packaging section. I set him up an interview with John in two weeks". He replied.

"That's good news!... And did you mention any of what we we're planning? I'm asking because you know, I think I send Louis a little to soon to talk to you". Zoey asked.

"I had too. He... Took the news well. The only problem is that he thought that this vacation with you and pretending to be your fiance might bring us close romantically, but I cleared things up a little... I don't understand why he and some of our friends can't get over the fact that you and I actually are just friends," he said. "That we'll always be friends and nothing more. Is it really that hard to grasp?"

Zoey glanced out her window. For a moment he thought he'd said something wrong, but then she looked at him and shrugged. "I guess it is. Not sure if that makes us lucky or screwed up."

"Probably a little of both," he said, and she laughed.

The landing wasn't that bad as when the flight began. The airplane was steady and then slowly lowered itself kissing the landing ground.

Zoey released the grip she had on her seat.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "I expected a bumpier landing". Smiling, he took off his headphones off. Both of them stood up and grabbed their stuff. They exited the gate when His phone beeped. He pulled it out and stared at the screen.

* * *

 **From: Quinn PR**

 _Love your short hair! And your spiky chin looks good with your look! You grew up well Chase, hope you visit us someday._

 **PS.** _Michael send me the picture (;_

* * *

Below the message was a picture of him on the computer of his office.

Chase gave a long sight.

 _"Why Michael? Why!?"._ Chase thought As Zoey follow him from behind also reading a text.

* * *

 **From: Dustin Brooks**

 _Hey I'll be waiting for you in the waiting room Kay?_

 **PS.** _Are you here yet?_

* * *

Zoey rolled her eyes and smiled.

"W _hat kind of question is that?"._ Zoey thought as she catched up with Chase, walking next to him. They walked and walked until Zoey noticed Dustin at the distance. He was knelt down, talking with a little girl who was crying. She also notice that he was wearing a white shirt and black pants...

 _"Wait! What!?"_. Zoey thought as she remembered something her mom had told her.

* * *

 _"Yes mom, well get there on time". Zoey said._

 _It was a couple of minutes before Lola arrived. Her mom had called to confirm that she was going to come._

 _"And don't forget! You and your fiance come in white, is the Brooks family tradition". Mrs. Brooks told Zoey and she nodded as she heard a car honk._

 _"Yes, yes, well come in white. I have to leave you because my friend just arrive to take me to the airport". Zoey quickly said and hung up, grabbing her suitcases and rushed out of her apartment._

* * *

"Wait!". Zoey said and Chase froze.

"What?".

We need to change clothes.

"Why change?".

"Because my mom wants us to arrive in white... It's a family tradition, every time that my family is officiating an engagement, everyone dresses in white, so we have to change".

"Okay?". Chase looked at what he was wearing. He had a Jean jacket with a black hoodie, some dark jeans and his professional working shoes.

"I have a white knee-length dress in my bag, you...". Zoey starred at him. " You keep the shoes and pants, just change your shirt to a white one.

Chase began to chuckle silently.

"What?". Zoey asked.

" You just crack me up. I mean, of course I'm going to keep the shoes and the pants". Chase laughed and Zoey smiled as she figured out what he was saying.

"I didn't mean it like that! Now go and change!". Zoey said as she pushed him to the bathroom.

"Okay, okay". Chase replied entering, Zoey turned and entered the the women's restroom and changed clothes. She fixed her hair nicely and smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Okay Zoey, let's do this". She told her reflection and smiled. When she got out Chase was already out, waiting for her he was leaning against the wall, looking away from her. He wore a long sleeve white shirt, the first two buttons of his shirt open, with his dark jeans, black shoes and his hair was nicely done too.

He, noticing her, turned and smiled.

"Wow you look... Geat". Chase said as he saw Zoey. Like she said, she wore a knee-length white dress, and her hair was a little curly from the bottom. Just like she used to use it back at PCA.

"You too". She smiled back and turned away to see Dustin who was looking at his clock waiting impatiently.

"Are you ready to do this?". Zoey asked him and he nodded.

Zoey looked one last time at Dustin and turned to face Chase.

"Hold my hand". Zoey said.

"Right..". Chase intertwined hands with her. They breathed in and out and with a smile began to approach Dustin.

* * *

 ** _Update coming soon._**


	3. Chapter 3

When they were about 10 feet away from him, he looked up as he saw Zoey and her fiance come up to him.

"Zoey!?". Dustin yelled as he collided with Zoey in a big tight hug.

"It's been so long!". Dustin told her as they separated.

"I know. It's good to finally see you again". Zoey said.

Dustin turned to see Chase who watched the family reunion.

"Wait a second!? Your her mystery man!?.…...". Dustin asked as Chase nodded.

"Well, welcome to the family!". Dustin grabbed Chase roughly for a manly hug. He struggled for air for minute, but gladly accepted his hug.

"Thank you". Chase said as Zoey joined him, grabbing his hand.

"Wow..". Dustin said still not believing that Chase was Zoey's fiance.

"Back at PCA, we Always thought that you and Zoey would end up together, but those chances on happening, lowered, when you had to leave to Boston... But now your here with my sister who looks happy and has that glow on her face and smile that she never had before". Dustin told Chase who smiled. Zoey looked at his brother strangely as she touched her side cheek with her free hand.

"Seeing your sister happy is my first priority, so I do as much as I can to see everyday that beautiful smile she has". Chase squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

"That's exactly what out family wants from you Chase. Now let's get going, or mom is going to go crazy". Dustin leaded the way. Chase and Zoey gave each other a discreet smile and followed Dustin. When they got out the building, a man drove up to them and gave the keys to Dustin.

"Thank you sir". Dustin said and got in as well as Chase and Zoey.

The drive began and at first everyone was quiet, until Dustin looked into his rearview and smiled.

"So, you guys are going to receive a big...big surprise from me". Dustin told the couple.

"What? You finally got a girlfriend?". Zoey joked.

"It involves something about that". Dustin said.

"What is it?". Chase asked.

Dustin smiled widely and began to speak.

"I was going to wait until tonight, but I'm dying to tell you guys! So I'm going to tell you... I been engaged for a couple of months".

"Since when!? Why didn't you tell me?". Zoey asked surprised.

"I tried to tell you. You told me not to call you in work hours, which is all day and also you change your phone number every other month, so how am I supposed to contact you?". Dustin said.

"Then how did you text me a couple of minutes ago?". Zoey asked curiously.

"Mom gave me your number today, so I could call you when I got to the airport. Anyways getting back into subject, I got engaged a couple of months, and tomorrow...". Dustin began to chuckle.

"Tomorrow what?". Zoey asked impatiently.

"... I'm getting married!?". Dustin spilled out.

"Your getting married!?". Both Chase and Zoey asked in shock While Dustin nodded.

"With who?". Zoey asked.

"You'll find out when we get home". Dustin smiled as he accelerated his driving and focused more in the road. It took them about 20 minutes until they got to Zoey's parents house. When they got there Chase and Zoey began to pull out their suitcases from Dustin's car.

"Don't take them out. Mom told me that dad was going to take your luggage's later tonight. She just wants you and your fiance to come in and relax". Dustin said and Zoey smiled grabbing Chase's hand as they follow Dustin inside the house. There was still some light outside, but when they entered the house it was pitch black.

" Dustin!? Turn the lights on?". Zoey asked.

"I'm trying to find the switch! Oh here is". Dustin said as he turned the light on and a bunch of people jumped out.

"Welcome Home!". Zoey's family yelled.

Zoey smiled at the gesture. Zoey's mother and father came out of the multitude of people and collided in a hug with her daughter.

"We miss you princess". Zoey's dad told her.

"It's been so long! The last time I we saw you was when you left to college, after that we didn't hear a word from you". Zoey's mother said as she and her husband separated from the hug.

"I know, but I'm here now". Zoey smiled.

"So? Are you going to present to us to your mystery future husband?". Zoey's dad said looking at Chase who seem a little nervous.

Zoey turned to see him and held his hand squeezing it a little.

"I was about to do that. Dad, mom and everyone, this is my fiance Chase Matthews".

"Hi". Chase waved awkwardly as everyone scanned Chase from head to toe. There was a brief silence and Chase and Zoey's air became thinner and thinner.

"Welcome!". They all suddenly yelled happily as they approach the couple creating a circle around them.

An old Lady came towards him and stretched her hand.

"Hi I'm Zoey's aunt Mary". The lady said and Chase shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mary". Chase smiled. She then kissed his hand which surprised Chase and Zoey.

"Your very handsome young man... I love your green eyes...". Mary said as She stroked his cheek.

A man came towards the lady and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Darling, stop touching the poor man like that. Not in front of our niece. Hi I'm Ben". Ben said and Chase greeted him by shaking his hand. He took Mary away and behind them Mr. And Mrs. Brooks came towards them.

"You know your fiance reminds me of that boy you meet your first day at PCA, remember?". Mr. Brooks smirked at the memory.

"You mean Chase? Zoey's best friend?". Mrs. Brooks asked sarcastically, obviously knowing who he was. Mr. Brooks did a double take and gasped while he kept smiling.

"Wait! Your that Chase?". Mr. Brooks asked and Chase and Zoey nodded.

"Wow... You grew up well kid".

"How could you not remember him? I mean, I know he's not the same handsome kid we used to know back in their school... He's even more gorgeous now...". Mrs. Brooks said as she looked at Chase with a smile. Chase smiled awkwardly and Zoey cleared her throat, snapping her out of her gaze "But anyways! How could you not remember him?". Mrs. Brooks said getting back into subject.

"It's been years since we last saw him. I mean how could I have known that they would get together again after they separated during their college years...". Mr. Brooks realized that he had created an awkward moment for him and the engaged couple.

"But it's great that you two finally decided to try your relationship again and now be engaged. I'm glad that it was you, who Zoey choose, because at least I know you. I don't know what would I have done if she had brought another guy".

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Brooks. I really appreciate you supporting us on our decision". Chase said.

"Welcome to the Brooks family Chase". Mrs. Brooks extended her arms to give her future son in law a big hug, while Mr. Brooks hugged Zoey. Then they changed placed Zoey was hugging her mom and Chase extended his hand to Mr. Brooks.

"Congratulations baby girl". Mrs. Brooks told Zoey.

"Thanks mom". Zoey replied.

Mr. Brooks smiled at Chase.

"From now on, call me Mark". Mr. Brooks told Chase as he shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. When they finished hugging Mrs. Brooks came up to Chase.

"You don't mind if I take Zoey away from you?". She asked.

"Of course not". Chase said as he let go of Zoey.

"You can come with me and meet the rest of the family". Mr. Brooks suggested.

Zoey put her hands on the sides of Chases Shoulders and leaned in close, her warm breath hitting his neck. "Will you be okay here for a little while without me?"

Where was all the air, because it felt like it'd been sucked out of the room. His heart was beating too fast and too loud, and he was terrified Zoey would notice and ask what his deal was. And since he didn't know himself, he had no idea what he'd say. He managed to nod and pull off a breathy, "Yeah."

Her lips brushed his ear and heat pooled low in his stomach. "If you get nervous, just start going through history facts in your head. That seemed to work pretty well". She pulled back and shot him a smile, and then went out the back door.

When Chase glanced back toward Mark, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"She's so much happier around you. I was worried about her for a while, and now… Well, now it looks like I don't have to worry." Mark beckoned him inside the kitchen.

Zoey and her mom went to the backgarden There were flowers and vases and candles covering every surface—it looked like a craft store had exploded.

"I'm so happy for you Zoey. Your getting married with the man of your dreams, how exiting is that!". She asked her and she nodded and smiled.

"Thank you mom, and yeah I'm very exiting with my engagement with Chase". Zoey replied.

"You don't sound very excited. What's bothering you?". Her mom asked.

Zoeys eyes widened. She had to lie better. She then sighted.

"I just don't want him to have a bad impression of our family, I mean what was aunt Mary thinking when she began to stroke Chase's cheek!? That was so embarrassing! Thank god uncle Ben came and took her away". Zoey confessed.

"I don't think Chase is going to judge you bad just because of our crazy family. He loves you and that's all that matters". Mrs. Brooks explained as they continued walking towards a group of ladies.

The first thing Zoey noticed was Kate sitting in the driveway, next to the Audi she had won her on that car give away. She usually felt exhausted when she saw her car and realized that she'd have to be around her. Conversations were strained and a lot of work, and her family always looked at her like he was going to fall apart, when really she just didn't want to go through the motions of pretending they'd be friends someday.

But it'd be different now, because he'd have Chase to help her get about all the drama.

After months of feeling like she was the underdog in this situation, showing that she was fine. When the reunion with her aunts and cousins had finished, Zoey walked around the house to the front, where her relatives were in welcome prep mode. She scanned the faces, looking for Chase, hoping the welcoming and his family hadn't overwhelmed him yet. They still had a heavily scheduled of months ahead of them.

He found Katie first. Her pale blond hair was pulled up, her cheeks were pink from the sun. She had on a lacy white top and jeans with rhinestones on the pockets. She glanced up at her and gave him a forced smile and a tiny wave. She nodded. See? Awkward.

The sound of the sliding patio door caught her attention. Chase stepped out, with one hand on top of his head. Knowing him, he was probably

regretting not bringing a hat to block the sun. "While you were with your mom, your aunt teach me how to make buldogcenterpieces. It was…fun.". Zoey smiled an continued to talk to Chase. At the distance not far away from them, Mary and Ben looked at them.

"Remember when we were them back in the day? I bet they're excited for their wedding, just like we we're?".

"Yes darling, they seem so, happy...". Ben said.

Chase turned to Zoey and wrinkled his nose. "Our wedding. That sounds so weird."

"Hey, why don't we play a game? Just to entertain ourselves". Zoey suggested.

"Talk". Chase responded very interested.

"The first of us that does something bizarre, gets five bucks, but it has to be in a very akwakard situation". Zoey stated and Chase smiled.

"Deal". Chase said as he shook hands with Zoey

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Katie staring. She grabbed Chase's hand, pulled him next to her. "We've got an audience, so I figure we might as well play this up."

She expected a smile, but when his eyes met hers, he looked a little sad.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Nope. Everything's great," he said, too quickly. Then she reached up and tugged on a piece of her hair behind her ear. Her hand dropped down to his shoulder and ran along his arm.

"Ew, are you guys going to kiss?"

Zoey's six-year-old nephew stared up at them, his lower lip jutting out and his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Mason. Let's leave Aunt Zoey alone." Amber smiled at them. Then she stuck a hand on her hip and tilted her head. Uh-oh.

"You know, I've never seen any engaged couple who's not permanently attached at the mouth. Just look at Aunt Audrey and his boyfriend Matthew. They kiss between every word they speak. I can hardly be around them."

She gestured to the couple, and sure enough, they were kissing.

It seemed easy enough to play off hers and Chase engagement. She hadn't thought about the kissing part. She wondered if everyone had noticed. If Katie had noticed.

She glanced up at Chase. Time to take this act to the next level.

…

After an entire day of not being able to stop looking at Zoey, Chase purposely kept her gaze away from her. Especially now that her nephew was talking about kissing. "Yeah, we're not really big on—"

Chase began to say, but Zoey jerked him to her and smashed her lips onto his. A laugh was bubbling up, but she clenched her jaw, not wanting to blow their cover. He widened his eyes at her, silently asking what the hell that was about, and she winked at him. Obviously she was just hamming it up, playing her part.

And while the rational part of her brain knew it wasn't a real kiss, and of course he wouldn't want to actually kiss her, since he made it clear they were only friends, she couldn't help but feel a pinch of disappointment. So many of her guy problems could be solved if she started a relationship with the one she'd most like to spend all her time with.

"That's so gross," Mason said, his lip curling. "You're going to have girl cooties."

Zoey embrace tightened around him. "You'll understand someday, little man." She leaned towards Chase and quickly whispered without the kids noticing.

"I win, you owe me 5 bucks". Zoey smiled.

Amber shook her head, but she was staring at Zoey and Chase like they were adorable. "I'm going to see if my dad needs more help with the centerpieces."

"Zoey and I are having bulldog centerpieces at our wedding," Chase blurted out.

Amber's mouth opened, closed. Then she just turned around and went into the house.

"Ha! I dont own you anything now". Chase said as he smiled. Zoey smirked as she nugged him on the ribs.

Chase burrowed his head in her neck, rubbing his small amount of chin stubble there.

She tried to shove him away, but he wrapped his arms tighter around her and moved the assault to her shoulder. She laughed, trying to get a hand between his face and her skin. "Okay, that's enough. I'm going to look like I made out with a porcupine."

A prickling went across her skin, not from the chin stubble, but from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and felt the full impact of Katied stare. It was heavy and laser-beam-like, with lots of bitterness and loathing thrown in.

"Zoey? Can you come here for a second?". Her mother called from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back". Zoey told Chase and he nodded. She kept looking at Katie as she went out the see her mother. Chase went to the counter and grabbed a bottle of water. He open it and took a sip. Katie smiled and slowly approached him.

"Chase right?". She asked innocently and Chase nodded.

"We haven't meet yet. I'm Katie, Zoey's cousin". She said as she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you Katie. I'm Zoey's fiance". Chase accepted her handshake. When he thought the handshake wasn't necessary he tried to pull his hand back but Katie held to it tightly.

"Well she's lucky to have found a handsome hot guy like you. I don't know if you want to go to a place more privately, so we can get to know each other better. You know what I'm saying?". Katie smirked, but before Chase could respond Zoey appeared from the back. When Katie saw Zoey coming she quickly let go of Chase.

Zoey grabbed his hand and Chase quickly turned to see her.

"Let's go and see what dad is doing on the front yard".

"Okay? Nice meeting you Katie". Chase told Katie who crossed her arms.

"Back at ya". Katie replied.

On the way to their out of the living room, she noticed Katie glaring at them, lips pursed.

Looks like we'll have pissed off Katie with the Welcome party by the end of the day. Zoey didn't want to care, but why couldn't Katie accept their engagement? Did she think that she was a better choice of bride for Chase or something?

The thought sent a twisting, burning sensation through her gut. She didn't want to analyze what that meant. She needed to just relax and enjoy being around Chase without making a complicated mess out of. When they got to the backyard her dad unloaded some tables and chairs. He asked them if they would please help him give the chairs a quick clean and of course they accepted. Zoey got to work cleaning them off with a soapy bucket of water and a sponge. Every time Chase passed, he would brush his chin across her bare skin.

The next time he came around, she lifted her dripping sponge. "Stay back."

"Or what?"

"Don't you see I'm armed?"

"A sponge? You're going to have to do better than that."

She tossed it at him, but he dodged it and came at her. She picked up the bucket of soapy water and launched it at him. The stream hit him right in the face, a full blast she hadn't expected to land.

For a moment, he stared, water dripping from his hair.

Then he lunged, wrapping his arms around her waist. They fell to the ground, sliding on the wet grass. Chase straddled her and rubbed his wet hair in her face.

"Stop! Stop it!" she squealed, but she was laughing too hard for the words to have much power.

"Zoey!" yelled a much angrier voice. Katie stood above them, arms crossed. Zoey glanced up, and Chase could see the wheels turning, some kind of smart remark forming on her tongue.

"You might want to reconsider whatever you're planning on saying," Chase whispered. "She looks pretty pissed."

Chase pushed himself up and helped her to her feet.

"Can I talk to you?" Katie eyes flicked to Zoey then back to Chase. She winked and gave him a flirty smile. "Alone."

"Hint taken." Chase backed away. He widened his eyes, flashing Zoey the same look he gave her when they used to get busted in class for talking, and he could see she was trying not to laugh. Then he spun around to leave them alone.

"So what do you want to talk about?". Zoey asked.

"You know that I've always been the popular and beautiful of the Brooks family, so here's my question. How in the world can YOU get a GUY like Chase! I mean in not saying your not capable of getting a guy like him, but lets face it, he's way out of your league". Katie told Zoey.

"Look Katie, why don't we get this thing straight. Tell me? Do you like my fiance. Are you jealous that you can't get a guy like him because your a...". Zoey who was pretty annoyed began to argued when someone interrupted them.

"Whoa, whoa". Another blonde girl came towards them.

"Come on guys! It's a welcome party, so why don't you two settle your differences another time uh". The girl suggested as placed a hand on their shoulders. Katie jerked off and gave Zoey one last glare as she made her way back inside the house. As she entered she bumped with Dustin. Katie pushed him out of her way and closed the door behind her.

Dustin watched her and made his way towards the girls.

"What's her deal?". He asked as he handed Zoey a towel.

"She's in a bad mood I guess". The girl said as Dustin wrapped his arm around her.

Zoey smiled and crossed her arms.

"So I'm guessing this is your mysterious fiance'. Zoey asked.

"She sure is. Let me introduce you to Trisha Kirby, my future wife". Dustin confessed and Zoey smile turned into shock.

"Nice to see you again Zoey". Trisha smiled.

"Your Trisha Kirby!? Wow... you really changed didn't you". Zoey asked.

"Yeah, after that year where I was held back in the six grade at PCA, my parents sent me to Canada to study there in a strictly academy, which helped me readjust myself into the person that I'm now". Trisha said

"I see. Well welcome to the family. I'm glad to have you as my sister in law". Zoey said and hugged her. Trisha accepted the hug and Dustin smiled at the moment.

"It's good to see that you two are getting along... Anyways, Zoey? We have a little surprise inside the house, come with us". Dustin said and Zoey made a disgust face.

"A surprise? Is it a good surprise?". Zoey asked and Dustin shrugged.

"There's two surprises actually. The first one your about to see I'll bet you'll love, but the second one, I don't know how your going to handle it". Dustin said looking Trisha.

Zoey sighted and closed her eyes.

"What's the second surprise?". Zoey asked.

"You'll find out, now come with us". Dustin said as he grabbed her hand and leaded her inside the house along with Trisha following behind. When they entered, there stood Zoey's parents and Chase, with...

"What are you guys doing here?". Zoey asked once again shocked.

"You mom and dad invited us. I didn't mention anything when I took you to the airport because your mom wanted it to be a surprise". Lola asked as she took ker jacket off.

"Yeah, how could we miss this". Michael said as he nugged Chase and he gave him a small glare.

"Congratulations". Quinn said as she hugged Zoey.

"Why didn you tell us nothing about the wedding?". Logan asked.

Zoey and Chase turned to see each other alarmed.

"Wedding?". Zoey asked and turned to see Dustin who was next to her.

"Yeah? That's kind off the second surprise. But we had nothing to do with it, it was all mom and dad". Dustin nervously replied.

"Zoey darling. You know your brother is getting married tomorrow, right?". Mr. Brooks asked.

"Yeah, he mentioned something about it, but where are you getting with this?". Zoey asked a bit desperate.

"Since your brother is getting married tomorrow, we decided to give you a surprise and tell you that we have arrange to married you and Chase the day after tomorrow". Mrs. Brooks confessed and Zoey was mouth open as well as Chase.

"Mom! Don't you think it's to soon. I mean we...". Zoey began but her father interrupted.

"Zoey, you and Chase know each other since eight grade, so take advantage of this nice gesture we prepared for you two. We have paid for all the arrangements, the only thing you and Chase need to do is show up. Then when you head back to California, you'll be a married husband and wife, how great is that". Mr. Brooks said.

Zoey looked at Chase with sorry. He sighted and nodded, giving her the hint to accept her father's decision.

"I guess it's okay? Thanks for the surprise". Zoey told her parents and they smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Your welcome". They replied. They began a conversation with their friends. As they conversed, Zoey sat next to Chase and whispered.

"What are we going to do?". She asked him.

"Dont worry. We'll figure something out". Chase replied which made Zoey feel a bit of relief.

"So Chase, how do you proposed to our daughter?". Mr. Brooks asked, snapping them out of their little conversation.

"Umm...". Chase was thinking of some romantic way of proposing.

"I?... I wrote her a song...". Chase responded. Zoey looked at him shocked as well as the rest of the family.

"A song? That's so romantic!". Mrs. Brooks replied in awe.

"What's the name of the song?". Mr. Brooks asked curiously.

Chase looked at Zoey and she shrugged.

"It's called... Umm... Beautiful im white?". Chase replied more like a question.

"I want to hear it. Cam you sing it for us?". Mrs. Brooks asked but before he could reply Mr. Brooks shook his head.

"He can't right now, he have to get going to Dustin's bachelor's party. He can sing it tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Come on Chase, Dustin, Logan and Michael, let's get going". Mr. Brook's said as he stood up.

"Dad but... ". Zoey began but his dad interrupted.

"Don't worrry Zoey, well bring Chase back safe. Come on guys let's go". Mr. Brooks said as he gave his wife a kiss. Logan kissed Quinn's forehead and Michael said goodbye to the girls. Everyone stopped and looked at Chase and Zoey. Zoey looked at Chase and he gave her a shy smile. He grabbed her hand and kissid her cheek.

"I'll be back soon". Chase assure her.

"Awe..." Lola, Quinn and Mrs. Brooks said.

Chase let go of her hand and headed out with the guys.

"Have fun". Zoey waved.

Trisha turned to see Mr. Brooks.

"So what are we doing?".

"I don't know, we could watch this new series I'm watching called Titannan and we can drink some tea?". Mrs. Brooks suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll make the tea". Quinn clapped her hands.

"I'll help you!". Lola said as they enter the kitchen. Zoey's mom went up to the TV and began searching for the series.

"Are you serious? We're staying here? This is Trisha bachelor party?'. Zoey asked but no one payed attention to her. Trisha approach her and stood next to her.

"I'll never understand your family". She said dully and sat on the couch with Mrs. Books. Lola and Quinn came out with the tea and some cookies. Zoey sighted and sat next to her mom as they began to watch the movie. By the time they started the movie, it was about 9:30pm. They finished about 2 hours later. They picked everything up and cleaned a little bit. Mrs. Brooks had already set the guesrrs for everyone who wanted to stay in their house. They said their good night's and headed to their rooms.

"Zoey remember to call or tell Chase that your in your room, so he can find you, okay?". Zoey's mom reminded and Zoey nodded closing the door. She sat on her bed and looked out the window. The moon was shinning through it. She turned the light on and went to take a quick shower. She took about 15 minutes and when she got out she changed into her pajamas. She crawled into her bed and looked at her clock again. It was now 12:15 in the morning and there was no sign of Chase, her dad or her friends. Just as she was about to leave her room, her phone started vibrating. She quickly ran to her he'd and picked it up. She looked at he caller ID and saw that it was Chase. A sense of relief was brought to Zoey's mind.

"Chase?". She asked.

"Hey Zo!". He replied a bit to loudly. He sounded durnk but as he continued to talk he seemed to have a sense of logic. She also heard the background noise. Michael and Dustin were singing a song off key. Her dad and Logan seemed to be vomiting as Chase talked to them.

"No, no, no! Logan! Go to the street and do it there! Mr. Brooks... I guess your okay were you are...Dustin, Michael hush! There's people sleeping!... Zoey, I need a little help getting this people inside the house. Can you or someone help me?". Chase asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out there in a minute". Zoey said as she hung up. She put on her flippers and her sweater and ran out her room. She knocked to Lola's and Quinn's room as well as her mother's, she explained the situation and all of them went out the front door. When they got outside they saw Mr. Brooks and Logan sleeping on the front yard while Chase held Michael and Dustin, who had their arms around Chase shoulders.

Mrs. Brooks went to where Mr. Brooks was as well as Quinn.

"Mark! Get up and get your butt inside the house. I told you that there was not going to be any drinks in Dustin's bachelor party and you disobey me and did it anyways!". Mrs. Brooks argue. Mr. Brooks grabbed her hand and began to stand up.

"But that kills the fun! Come on don't be mad at me". Mr. Brooks told his wife.

"That's not going to work. Come on let's go to our room, we need to talk privately.". Mrs. Brooks said as she leaded him to the house. She paused for a second and turned to Chase.

"Thank you for bringing them back home safely. And I'm sorry for all the trouble this man here put you through". Mrs. Brooks said apologetic and Chase nodded.

"No problem". Mrs. Brooks smiled and entered the house.

Quinn went were Logan was. She help him stand up and when he was facing her...

SLAP!

She slapped him across the face. Zoey and Lola covered their mouths while Chase just gasped as they continued to looked at the following argument that was about to start.

"Oh shit!". Michael muttered and Lola nugged him in the ribs and hush him.

"I told you that I don't like you when you drink!". Quinn yelled as she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him inside the house.

"Quinn!? ...Ow..ow...ow!". Logan said as he was dragged.

Zoey and Lola looked at each other and began to chuckle.

"Oh man! That song we sang at the karaoke club we just killed it didn't we Michael". Dustin said.

"Oh hell yeah! How did it go?...". Michael asked and both guys thought for a moment. Then they smiled at each other and began to sing the song.

YOU DONT HAVE TO SAY...WHAT YOU DID...I ALREADY KNOW, I FOUND IT FROM HIM! CRY ME A RIVER OH, CRY ME A RIVER...

"Shut up!". Someone said and Everyone turned to the door way. It was Trisha. She had her arms crossed and came up to Chase.

"I'll take him Chase". Trisha said as Chase handed her Dustin.

"Hey baby! Kiss... Kiss?". He asked stupidity.

Trisha gave him a fake smile that quickly wore off.

"Nope...Nope". She replied as she dragged him in.

Michael smiled and turned to Lola.

"Well, I guess your taking me inside aren't you?". Michael asked her and Lola smirked.

"Of course... Not! I don't have time for this!". She replied and made wegan to walk away from them.

"Lola... Lola! Wait for me". Michael yelled. With difficulty made his began to made his way inside.

"Wow". Chase muttered and Zoey turned to see him.

"Let's get inside. It's getting cold out here". She told him and he nodded. Zoey began lead the way and Chase followed her but tripped with a malet. Zoey turned around to see if he was okay, a he was.

"Let me help you". She told him as she took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. He looked at her strangely, but went along with it. She leaded him up the stairs and into her room. Zoey sat him down on her bed and he layed back, sounding exhausted.

Zoey pulled a string of hair behind her ear and sat next to him.

"I never thought you were the drinking type". Zoey commented and Chase sat up.

"I usually don't, but the guys we're like "Come Chase, don't be a party pooper" I just couldn't deal with that so, I took a beer and slowly began to take small sips. Then they began to persuade me to drink more and more and more, so I just drank only to take the pressure off me". Chase explained.

"So you drank just to fit in?". Zoey asked with a smile and he nodded and smiled back.

"I guess you can put it that way". He said and stood up, walking to the night stand Zoey had in front of her bed. He sat on the chair and from a drawer he began to look for a notebook and pencil. He then took his guitar, that was laying next to him.

"What are you doing?". Zoey asked curiously.

"Well I gotta start that song I told your parents I proposed you with. I have no idea how I'm going to start it but I will eventually figure it out". Chase said as he strummed his guitar.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about that...". Zoey said. "Hey how come I can't hear any sound from your guitar?". Zoey asked noticing that no sound was coming from it.

"That's because I'm using a thing called Quinnatooth. Quinn gave it to me as a birthday present last year. This metal thingy removes all the noise from the guitar and transfers it to my Bluetooth headset, that way I'll do no noise".

"That's cool. Anyways... Before you start on the song, your taking a shower first... Come on, let's go?". Zoey said as she stood up and took his guitar away from him.

"Zoey?... Do I really smell that bad?". Chase asked sniffing his shirt.

"No, you smell nice, I just want your mind to be fresh and clear when you begin to write that song".

"So I'm not the one that need a shower, my brain does?". Chase said as he looked at Zoey with a cute stupid smile. Zoey rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

"Yeah, that's what the cold shower is going to do". Zoey told him as she grabbed his arm and leaded him to her bathroom. She placed him inside the bathtub and closed the glass door.

"Wait a second?". Chase turned around and placed his hands on the glass while Zoey stood outside with a smirk.

"Did you say COLD water?... I don't like...". Chase began to say but Zoey pushed the cold water button and the water began to rush down Chase. "It's so freaking cold!". Chase said as he tried to get away from the water.

"You shower, and I'll get your clothes". Zoey said as she left the bathroom and took some clothes out of Chase's suitcases. She then sat on her bed with a book and began reading. 15 minutes later she heard Chase yelling.

"Zoey!? How do you turn this thing off!". Zoey closed her book and and walked to the bathroom, but Chase stopped her.

"Wait! Don't come in!". Chase told her and Zoey stood at the door looking questionably.

"Why?". She asked.

"Because?... I'm in the shower". Chase reminded her and she grinned and nodded.

"Okay so what do you want me to do?". Zoey said still grinning and crossing her arms

"Ummm... Just... I don't know! Is there a switch in here so I can turn the water off?". He asked.

"Open the glass door and turn it off". Zoey told him.

"I would but you locked the door!". Chase said and Zoey let a soft chuckle.

"Look, I'll blindfold myself and turn the water off and unlock the door". Zoey said as she ran to her wardrobe and took a a black bandana out and placed it in her eyes. She walked to her bedroom and with difficulty tried to find his clothes. When she found it she went towards the bathroom door and open it.

"Okay? I'm entering". Zoey said as she entered. She placed the clothes on a cabinet and with her arms stretched out found the off button of the shower. She then placed her hands on the glass door and unlock it. Chase sighted in relief, but in an instant got alarmed as Zoey placed her hands on the back of her head as if trying to take the bandana off.

"Don't!". Chase yelled and Zoey burst in laughter.

"Relax I'm just kidding". Zoey said as she headed back to outside. She closed the door behind her and took her blindfold off. She let out a small smile and jumped on her bed and continue reading. Chase changed into a dark gray sweatpants with a black shirt. He came out of the bathroom ruffling his hair with towel.

"You look better". Zoey commented looking up from her book.

"Yeah, that cold shower really woke me up". Chase said as he placed the towel on a near by chair. He then took a brush and began to come his hair. "Man!? Im starving". Chase said as he placed the brush down.

"Didn't you guys eat at Dustin's exciting party?". Zoey asked.

"You dad said "No Food Just drinks".

"Oh Dad... Let me get you something". Zoey said as she began to get off her bed, but Chase stopped her.

"It's okay, I'll go down starts and get a coffee, since I'm staying late to start on that song". Chase said as he began to walk out of the room.

"Okay...". Zoey said as she sank on her bed and took her book again. Chase closed the door and went downstairs to get that coffee. When he got to the kitchen he saw that there was a coffee already prepared. She took it and saw that it was warm, he took a sip and saw that it already had its cream and sugar. He shrugged and took the mug. When he got up stairs he saw a shadow approaching.

"Zoey?". Chase asked

Then out of the shadow appeared Katie.

"Hey Chase". She replied. Chase was a little freaked, but continued the conversation.

"Hey Katie, why are you doing up this late?".

"I just wanted to see if you got the coffee I had prepared you".

"You made this for me? How did you know I was going to get coffee?". Chase asked curiously.

"Because I heard you and your friends come in a little drunk so how nice to have a big mug off coffee to calm your headache down".

"It's pretty nice". Chase said as he raised his coffee mug. He took another look at her and saw that She was wearing sexy knee length red night gown. She gave him a flirty smile as she walked towards him. She layed a hand on his shoulder and began to softly run her hand on his arm.

"Your trying to steal my fiance too? Zoey's voice came behind Katie. Chase looked up and she turned around.

"Zoey, you don't take care of him, so I have to take advantage of every single opportunity, to get what I deserve". Katie told her sweetly.

"You don't deserve anything". Zoey said as she went over to Chase and stood in front of him, looking directly at Katie. "He's mine. Why don't you get that through your thick head!". Zoey told her angrily.

"Your just jealous that any guy you put me in front is immediately attracted to me, unlike you. Face it Zoey your the black sheep of the family and there's no cure for that darling". Katie said and Zoey explored.

"You just crossed the line!...". Zoey angrily said as she began to walk towards her, but Chase with his free hand caught her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Whoa... Woah... Zoey? Let's go back to our room". Chase asked and Zoey relax a bit.

"Yeah, I'm not going to waste my time in something that's not fixable". Zoey said as she grabbed Chase's hand and with a glare at Katie left towards her room. When they got there Zoey entered and groaned sitting on her bed. Chase looked at her, with small smile.

"Zoey? Relax". Chase said as he took a sip of coffee.

"I'm just so done! I'm tired of her wanting to take over what's mine!". Zoey said without thinking. Chase lowered his mug of coffee down with a confused face, while Zoey realized what she had said.

"That sounded so wrong. What I meant is that...". Zoey began to explain but Chase interrupted.

"I think I know what you mean... But have you ever thought that she might be jealous of you?". Chase asked.

"Jealous?". She asked and he nodded sitting on her bed next to her.

"Yeah. See it this way... Right now your the center of attention, because of the engagement and all of that, and I notice that your cousin wants all the attention to her self, so maybe she's jealous".

"She's always has hated me since the day I was born, so I don't think is jealously. I don't know, I guess I have something that she doesn't like". Zoey said sighting.

"Zoey?". Chase asked as he grabbed her hand and she looked up at him.

"I'm pretty sure is jealously. From what your family has told me, they said that your the youngest cousin in the family, well Dustin is, but of the girls your the youngest, and Katie Is the oldest, so all attention that once had Katie came all to you. She might not like you for that, and I'm not saying is your fault and I'm not trying to justify what Katie does to you, I'm just laying some options that can lead to the reason of her behavior". Chase said and Zoey smiled a little.

"You might be right... I never thought about it, but that might be the reason why she hates me so much".

"Since the day I knew you, you were the best girlfriend I have ever had... Wait, that sounded wrong". Chase smiled as he joked, bringing up Zoey's awkward saying a couple of minutes ago.

"Funny..". Zoey smiled.

"But seriously Zoey, your amazing. Since the first day I saw you, I...". Chase paused for a second trying to find the right words.

"I was seriously stunned by your beauty, and that's what caught my attention at first, but then after I got to know you a little more, I noticed that what makes you so special, is not only your ficical appearance, it was your personality and your way of handling things. That's something that your cousin will never have, your special Zoey, so be proud of who you are and don't pay any attention to people who just want to hurt you". Chase finished and Zoey who still had Chase's hand on top of hers placed her other hand on top of his hand.

"You always find the right things to say. Thank you Chase, what would I have done without you". Zoey smiled at him.

"You would mabye killed your cousin, be in jail, and probably be facing murder charges. Just face it Zoey, I influence you, and also your best friend who you'll always have, if you have anything to talk about". Chase said as he took a big sip of his coffee.

Zoey looked at him strangely.

"Give me that". Zoey said as she took the mug away from Chase.

"Zoey!?". Chase her surprised.

"I'll make you some new fresh coffee". Zoey said as she stood up from the bed.

"Zoey? You don't have to...". Chase began, but Zoey Interrupted.

"I don't have too but I want too. Katie made this, what if she poison it or something". Zoey told Chase who widened his eyes. Zoey smiled at him as she made her way out the room.

"Wait! I'll come with you". Chase said as he stood up anf walked away with her into the dark hallway. They went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Zoey began to make fresh coffee as Chase leaned on the counter next to her and watched. After a couple of minutes Katie entered the kitchen to get a glass of water. Chase didn't play any attention to her, but Zoey did. She watched her by the Conner of her eyes. She grabbed Chase's coffee, the one Katie had made him and dumped it on the sink. Katie gasped quietly, but remained silent. Zoey served the coffee in a new coffee mug and put the right amount of sugar and cream and gave it to Chase.

"Here, this one is much better". Zoey told him and he took a sip.

"Wow, your right! This is so good". Chase told her.

"Now we can go". Zoey said as both of them took hold of their hands and walked out right pass Katie. Zoey looked at her and shrugged. When she faced away from her, she smirked and went up the stairs and into her room.

Chase closed the door and smiled at her.

"You devious, devious, little girl". Chase told her and she smiled at him.

Chase went to the desk and and sat on the chair. He took his guitar and put his Bluetooth headset on and began playing.

"Hey, it's getting late so I'm going to head to sleep". Zoey said as she placed her book on her night stand.

"Okay. I'll be up for a little while".

Zoey smiled at him and turn her light off leaving Chase with his small lamp.

Chase tunred back to his blank paper amd began to think...Okay, let's see here? How about...

"This is the way I feel

I can't wait for you to...".

Chase smiled as he began to write and once in a while he would stop and strum his guitar, to find the right tone. Hours passed and Chase wrote and wrote... Strummed and Strummed his guitar until he fell asleep. About 3:30 in the morning Zoey woke up and turned her side lamp on. She rubbed her eyes and looked forward, where she saw Chase's guitar laying on the floor and he had his head on the desk, and was was fast asleep. Zoey got up and walked towards him.

"Chase?". Zoey said shaking him a little.

"Hmm?". Chase replied not quite waking up. He turned his head facing away from her.

"Come and lay on the bed, you'll be more comfortable there". Zoey told him, but he didn't replied.

Zoey sighted and began to pull him up.

"Come on... Let's get you to bed". Zoey said as she placed his arm around her shoulders and began to pull him over the bed. She struggled for a minute put finally managed to throw him in the bed. She fixed his position, to a more comfortable and covered him with the covers. When she finished fixing him, she turned to see the closed notebook on the desk. She went over where it was and took a close took at the cover.

"Chase's Personal thoughts and revelations".

The cover of the notebook read. She bit her lip and turned to see Chase who was peacefully sleeping. She turned back to the notebook, but quickly shook her head.

"No Zoey. It's wrong to look at other peoples personal stuff". Zoey told herself. She brushed that thought away and began to make her way to the bed, when she heard an unexpected knock on her door. She quickly got on her bed and layed on top of Chase's chest.

The door slowly began to open and Zoey's mom entered.

"Zoey? Are you awake?". She asked as she closed the door.

Zoey raised her head pretending to be somewhat awake.

"Yeah".

"You can't sleep? I saw light in the room so I decided to take a look on you two". Zoey's mother said as she sat on a chair near the bed.

"No, I went to the bathroom, and just before you enter I was going to turn off the lights". Zoey explained as she leaned her head on her hand while her elbow rested on the bed.

Zoey's mom nodded and looked at Chase who breathed in out peacefully. Mrs. Brooks smiled and and looked back at Zoey.

"He looks so comfortable here". She asked. Zoey turned to see Chase and smiled.

"Yeah... He does, doesn't he?". Zoey replied.

Chase stretched a little and started to open his eyes slowly. He was a bit startled to have found himself in the bed when he was at the desk. He looked at Zoey who gave him a smirk and then at Mrs. Brooks.

"What's going on?". He asked a bit confused.

"I just came by to see how you two were doing. I also came to apologize again for my immature husband.

"Oh? It's nothing really". Chase said sitting up a little.

"You know I'm going to pay you for everything you had to pay at the bar". Mrs. Brooks said and Zoey turned to see at her mom and then at Chase and then back at her mom again

"Wait, I thought dad was paying for Dustin bachelor party?". Zoey asked confused.

"No darling, you really don't know your dad. He never pays. He just gets the people excited but someone always pays for his delights at the bar, more when he's drunk". Her mom confessed.

Zoey's mouth was open.

"So your saying dad didn't pay for anything, Chase did?". She asked looking at Chase and her mom nodded.

"Well who else would had pay, I mean, your dad obviously not, and I don't think Michael, Logan or Dustin pay since they all left their wallets here".

Zoey gave a long sight as she looked down. She then raised her head to face Chase.

"I'm really sorry you had to pay. Here let me pay you. Mom can you pass me my purse it's over...". Zoey began to say as she began to sit up straight but Chase interrupted grabbing gently her arm.

"No. Zoey. We'll deal about the money another time. It's really not that important". Chase told her as she relaxed laying her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Aw. I love seeing you two like that! You seem to be so in love... We'll I'll let you guys back to sleep". Zoey's mom said as she stood up and headed to the door. She made a pause for a second and turned to see Chase and Zoey.

"One quick thing. Amber mentioned me that you two kissed in the living room earlier today, and I can't believe I missed it. So?... Can I see a quick Peck?". Mrs. Brooks asked with puppy eyes.

Zoey raised herself up and looked at Chase, not knowing what to do.

"You sure can Mrs. Brooks". Chase said sitting up as well. Zoey turned to see him and he captured her lips. It lasted about 5 seconds until Chase pulled away. Leaving Zoey stunned.

"Just adorable! I'll go now. Goodnight". Mrs. Brooks left and Zoey turned to see Chase.

"Now you owe me five bucks". Chase said as he acomodated himself.

"What!?". Zoey asked confused.

"You know? About the little game were playing? I did something extremely bizarre in an embarrassing situation". Chase said as he closed his eyes.

"Well played. But the game isn't over just jet Matthews". Zoey said but Chase was now in his peacefully sleeping mode.


End file.
